Found Truth
by aroseisarose
Summary: A letter is found that provides an agent with the truth --in more ways that one


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files, TPTB do. I have no money, so suing would do no good. 

A/N- This fic is based off my whole theory of the show, so it contains spoilers for the entire run of the series. I'd like to thank Starbuck223 for helping be out on this—listening to my ideas and then beating it. ROCK ON!

To whoever finds this-- 

_ No doubt that by this point, Agent, you know of the truth, since you are reading this now. These words are mine; the fact behind what has long been thought of as a great myth. You see, Agent, I am the one who ran this operation, cared for it for the majority of my life._

_ I discovered this plot by another race, a superior race. These beings were planning to invade out planet, to destroy and to rule our mere human race. There were several men with me in this venture; one was Bill Mulder. This man never knew that his son, Fox, was indeed mine. This Bill Mulder also had a daughter, Samantha. Now, Agent, you must know of Fox Mulder, and I assure you, the tales are real, regardless of what anyone in this bureau says. _

_ I also had a wife and a son, Jeffery; the son that I could never have in Fox. Soon the time came in which all of us who had knowledge of the plot against our race had to give up one of our own. Since I had offered up my wife in hopes that Jeffery would carry on my work, Fox was immune from this happening. Bill Mulder was late to realize that the choice was made for him; his only child, Samantha, was to be offered._

_ The one thing that I did not count on was Fox's insistence into discovering what truly happened to his 'sister'. Jeffery then became my hope; the extension of my work. That was to be his purpose in life. Needless to say, when Fox Mulder stumbled upon the X-Files, which again, Agent, I am sure that you have heard of, my concern rose._

_ It was then when I made my first attempt to debunk my son's work. I had a young doctor turned agent named Dana Scully brought in. She was to take care of the X-files --- to end the project. I have confidence that you too have knowledge of Agent Dana Scully._

_     My scheme did not pan out as I had hoped it would. Instead of bringing an end to the X-files, Scully joined my son on his quest. I made sure, or so I had thought, she would walk away. I had her abducted, just like Samantha. She was used in tests and in her they had implanted a chip, to trace her movements. However, she found the chip, and had it removed. She then was forced to pay the consequence of removing it… cancer._

_ Fox, who by this point fallen in love with his partner, had become renewed in his quest for the truth. This was when the second of my ideas to stop Scully from helping her partner came into being. I thought if her cancer "went away" she would realize that there were other things to pursue and she would go back into roots, medicine. I had arranged so that she would be unable to have children. If she ever did have children, they would have inherent knowledge of the truth._

_ This plan backfired and the Agent Scully remained on the taskforce, barren, robbed of what she thought she desired. There are prices for everything, Agent, absolutely everything. This arrangement went on for a few years; all the while Agents Mulder and Scully were getting closer to the truth, and falling deeper in love._

_ It got to a point when Mulder knew too much, and he was taken by the superior race. They took my son to be tested and studied. Jeffery had betrayed me, gone to his brother's side. My sons had abandoned my work; I had no one on my side. In order that my firstborn would be abducted and tested, I had to give something up. Like I said, Agent, there is always a price. That something I chose to give up was Dana Scully's bareness._

_ She was with child when my son was taken. That very day she found out that her curse had been broken. In essence, she was forced to choose between Mulder and her hope of having children. Perhaps now, pregnant with her long hoped for child and without Mulder, Agent Scully would leave the X-files._

_ For months Fox Mulder was with the superior race, being subjected to the very things that I had saved him from when he was still a boy. I learned from my sources that he cried out only for Dana, never anyone else. All the while, Scully carried her baby, the child that she had hoped and prayed for, unsure of its father. I am not even sure what the answer to that question is. I only made the deal with the aliens, not carried it out._

_ Due to the heroics of Dana Scully, a John Dogget, a Monica Reyes, my son was found, dead. He was buried, never again to be with the woman he loved, or the child that she was carrying. However, through twists and turns that I myself cannot totally comprehend, Fox was resurrected._

_ Dana and Fox were on borrowed time now. Scully bore a son, William, and for a short time, they were a family. Even though I am a powerful man, I knew what impact having a family had on my boy. However William had powers, powers that were extraordinary. This was a special child, one, who was the truth. Once again I was pitted against a William, possibly the third generation of Mulders._

_ Mulder was forced to go underground, to leave the life that he had always craved. Dana and my son had infrequent contact, emails of love and William. There was one night when they tried to see each other, but I made sure that the attempt failed. The truth was everything, much greater then the lives of three people._

_ Jeffery returned, even though I thought I had rid myself of him. He came back scared and ruined, only to stab me in the back again. My second son pretended to be Mulder, using his blood as proof. He gave William an anti drug to the alien virus, preventing him from coming what he was destined to be. Giving a warning to Scully about the future of William if he remained with her, Jeffery convinced Dana to give up her child in the ultimate act of love. This was the loss of her second child, and it nearly killed her soul. She gave him up confidentially, and still to this day doesn't know where he is._

_ Scully found my son, the one that she loved beyond all reason, in spite of her loss. He was now accused of murder, an almost ruined man. His spirit buckled with every piece of evidence that mounted up against him.  After the trial, Agent Scully organized an escape for my son. With the help of many people that they had made connections with over the years, they disappeared. I do not know where they are, or what they are doing, nor do I expect to. Fox inherited my smarts, he knows how not to be found. He knows how the system works, and how to beat it unscathed._

_ Agent, I am telling this tale so that you might be better able to take care of what needs to be done. All the information in this letter is correct, you can check any of the case files to confirm it. Good luck, Agent, in pursuing this quest._

_C.G.B Spender_

     Agent Van De Kamp set the letter back down in to the file that he had been searching for and started to look through the personnel files that were located only a few filing cabinets away. Quickly he searched through the "M" drawer to find the Mulder mentioned in the note. There were stories of this Mulder, or "Spooky" as he was often referred to. After pulling the file out, Will Van De Kamp set it on a near by table and looked through the "S" files to find a Dana Scully. Once he found it, he grabbed the two other files and headed back to his office.

     Once he opened the files on the two agents written about, Will couldn't believe his eyes. The picture of Fox Mulder could have been a picture of him. Opening the file of Dana Scully, the dumbfounded agent was shocked once again. The woman in the picture had his red hair; or rather he had hers. The fact quickly set in that he was the William that was given up all those years ago to a family that his birth mother never met. Not knowing what else to do, Will Van De Kamp leaned back in his chair and started at the pencil pierced ceiling.

     He had found his truth. 

END


End file.
